The One Sword
by eyeofevil
Summary: what would happen if tetsaiga and tenseiga where brought together? first fanfic please review
1. lost and in the past

'I must not let him take this sword, I promised you inuyasha that I would protect it and thats what I shall do'

The girl thought as she crouched near a tree trying to hide from the demon.

She quickly turned her head and looked behind the tree and didn't see him so she thought it was safe and got up when she turned around she bumped right into him.

"Naraku" she quickly spoke

she was just about to run when he grabbed the sword, they pulled and tugged till he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and he flung her to the ground and he took the sword that fell from her arms and took it from the shaft and swung it and a big bright blue circle appeared and he walked through it.

"oh shit im in trouble now" she spoke as she got up

"well wherever that takes me it will take me to him and I remember Inuyasha telling me before he died not to let him have it, so I guess I'll be going after him, well here I go" and she ran right into it.

she was spinning and turning until she landed on the ground with a big thump. She looked up and new it was bad, she saw Naraku and Naraku Jr. but then she saw Sesshomaru on her left and inuyasha and his gang on her right, a little smile perked on her face.

"nice to see you made it through ok" Jr. spoke in a very sarcastic way.

"yea well you know me always trying to find better things to do" she spoke "so Jr. got anything you want to tell your dad before I drag your ass back to where we came from…wherever that may be" and she looked around looking for the big blue circle but had no luck

"you wanna take me back and you have no idea where we are, and you went through the portal without even knowing where you would end up what a foolish move"

inuyasha and his gang and even Sesshomaru where starting to look very confused.

"well I kind of have an idea seeing how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still alive, so I would say where back in the past, and Jr., I had to follow you you're my responsibility sense im the only one left strong enough to kill you"

Sesshomaru gave her a very dark cold look at the sound of him being dead. Inuyasha just kept looking confused not knowing who she was.

"you kill me, don't make me laugh you're a mortal and if you really are the only one left that can kill me then I have no worries"

he started to run towards her with the sword swayed out on one side, she got ready and pulled out her sword.

Naraku yelled "Stop, you can kill her later we must go"

"you coward Naraku" inuyasha yelled at the smoke of Naraku and of Jr. who where flying out.

"damn"

she turned around and saw everyone staring at her obviously they had no idea who she was but she new who they where.

She wasn't sure on what would happen next so she didn't move.

"how do you know us" Sesshomaru spoke in a cold and but interest way

"well I know who you are because Rin well much older Rin would tell me stories about you when I was young."

"why would I be dead I would outlive Rin"

"not if someone killed you, you wouldn't"

everyone was very shocked to hear those words Sesshomaru looked at her very angrily and spoke "who"?

"you'll find out" she said those word with the utmost regret Sesshomaru stared at her his eyes looked like they were about to turn red but then he decided to just turn and walked away.

(sigh) "that was to close"

"so how do you know Inuyasha"? Sango asked

"I only met him once and that was before it was his time to die, he gave me that sword you saw him holding, he gave it to me to protect and I failed" she looked down in guilt but rose her head and said "but I have to get it back because you see its tetsaiga and tenseiga but as one."

Everyone stared at her, tetsaiga and tenseiga put together to make one sword, why? How? And most important what other powers could it have…


	2. whats next?

"Never" inuyasha said crossing his arms

"Ignore him, please tell me why were the swords put together as one and also who would have had the power of putting them together"? Miroku asked very curious

"I can't tell you that, it was Inuyasha's wish that no one but he, Sesshomaru and I would know about the sword but unfortunately Naraku found out I suppose it's a good thing he doesn't know what other powers it possesses." She looked down a shadow seemed to beam over her as she looked very sad and disappointed at how she lost the sword.

Kirara looked up at her from her toes she did her high pitched "meow" and Sango seemed to know exactly what Kirara was implying.

She walked over to the girl "don't worry we'll help you get it back I mean sense your hunting Naraku's son and where hunting Naraku then we can travel together"

The girl looked up "thank you, and by the way my names Jenna"

They walked for a long time inuyasha complaining how his sword and his half brothers sword would never combined eventually his complaining just become some background noise that no one cared about till finally "sit" Kagome got annoyed

"Yes inuyasha I think this is a perfect spot to make camp" Miroku implied at the half demon that was getting up from his hole.

Inuyasha jumped up into the nearest tree, Kagome helped Miroku and Sango with the fire, Jenna sat down at the bottom of the tree where inuyasha was lying up in the tree branch and watched them till eventually fell to a sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru your back" Rin jumped joyfully as her lord came in from behind the trees.

"Oh my lord, your back, I….." Jaken slipped off his words as his master just walked by him and sat at the base of a tree.

Rin just took it as a sign for sleep so she went over to Ah-Un and fell asleep Jaken never getting a clue just stood there, staring at his lord with his mouth half open.

"Jaken I do not have the patients to deal with your continuous babbling go to sleep" Sesshomaru implied as it was true he did not have the patients for he was told today that someone would kill him from some girl from the future. Jaken ran over by Rin and fell asleep in hope that his lord would not inflict damage on him.

Sesshomaru dazed off into his own thoughts "who does that wench think she is telling me of my death a false death at that…. I must not think of this now I must find Naraku"

On top of a dark mountain in a barrier that was full of miasma was a castle, Naraku's castle.

"Tell me, how is it that you got here?" a dark man asked who was sitting in one of the rooms in the corner.

"It was from this sword" and the other dark man who was standing pulled it out of its shaft to let his father take a closer look at it.

"Tell me how a sword can bring you back in time" Naraku didn't very much trust him for his so called son only because Naraku wasn't the one that liked to be caught up in a trap.

"Its not just any sword father you see its Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's sword put together as one"

Naraku instantly rose up from the sound of this. He reached over to grab the sword and took it from his son's hands to observe it closer.

"Are you sure?" Naraku was very intrigued by this information for he wondered what other powers it could have.

"Of course I'm sure I didn't spend half my life trying to get it not to be sure, and no I do not know what other powers it has only she knows"

"She? The other girl that came through the portal after you" Naraku was quite upset to hear this but if it was one thing he was good at it was setting traps and that is what he would do if he must for just by touching this magnificent sword you could tell it possesses a lot of power.

"Yes. But I will get though to her and she will tell me what this sword can do" he turned to look at the door starting to get swarmed up in his own thoughts but then turned back to face his father "we will get her I promise" and with that the father and son where smirking at the thought of having the Altamont power in there grasp.


End file.
